


Little Tease

by IAMTHEKRAKEN



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMTHEKRAKEN/pseuds/IAMTHEKRAKEN
Summary: Steve Rogers and Reader are in a pre-existing relationship and Reader teases Steve. He decides to try out a roleplay Reader suggested.





	Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely a roleplay. But it could be read as dub-con or non-con if you don't read the end. So if this could be triggering to you please don't start it.
> 
> Beta'd by Manawhaat over on tumblr. I posted this a while back on tumblr and just got around to posting over here. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome. This is my first story. I hope y'all like it. 😊

I stand letting the water from the shower fall over me. I'm already done washing, I'm just letting the hot water relax me. I'm too busy reveling in the bliss of my muscles loosening up to feel the slight gust of cool air from the shower door opening, or the sound of someone stepping inside. 

Suddenly I'm being pushed with my breasts and stomach against the cold tiles, and a wall of naked muscle is pressed against my back and ass. 

I press my hands against the tiles to try and push my attacker away but he grabs my hands in one large hand and pulls them above my head. His other hand splayed over my right hip and lower back holding me in place. 

“You think you can tease me and get away with it, little girl?” he whispers in my ear. 

“What.. what are you-” I start to stutter.

“Don't act like you don't know!” He punctuates his statement with a thrust of his bare hips against me, his cock rubbing against my lower back. “Walking around in those tight tight clothes, always bending down in front of me, and the way you wrapped your legs around me in training today-” he groans to punctuate his meaning.

With a glimmer of recognition at his statement, “Steve? I-” I gasp, unable to finish my sentence. His fingers push suddenly into my slit, then start rubbing over my clit. A wave of slick sliding out of me at the suddenness of his action. His fingers slide past my clit and one pushes straight inside. I gasp, my arousal easing his way. 

“Oh I'm gonna fuck this pretty little pussy so good, you'll never want anyone else” he moans and thrusts against me again to stress his words, as he pushes a second finger inside and starts thrusting. I can't stop the soft gasps and moans as he pumps his thick digits in and out of my sex. “You like that, little tease? You like when I fuck you with my fingers?” he growls in my ear. 

“Ahh, Steve, we- we can't.” He thrusts harder and curls his fingers against that spot inside me that makes me tremble, drawing out a long, high pitched whine from my lips. 

“You gonna cum for me Y/N? You gonna cum on my fingers like a good girl?” he asks as I start to tip over the edge 

“YES! YES, STEVE! OH, GOD! AHHHH!” I can't stop the keen from escaping my lips if I tried. 

By now he's been thrusting his hips slowly almost grinding against me and I feel his cock twitch and spill, burst and burst of cum over my ass. But Steve isn’t like most men who go limp after blowing a load. Steve’s a super soldier, with super endurance. He chuckles a little at the whine I let out when he pulls his hips back then juts forward to my pussy. His blunt head catches at my entrance and he pauses, feeling me stretch around him so slow I think I’ll die before he ever slides home. When his tip sinks into my warmth, he groans and bites down where my neck meets my shoulder, then pushes further inside. 

My mouth is open in a silent scream as he stretches me open almost to the point of pain- but it feels so deliciously good to be this full of him and only him. 

Finally he's flush against me, holding my hips still with one large hand, the other lets go of my hands to wrap around me and holding my breast, squeezing me tight to him. 

“You feel so fucking good around my cock, Y/N..” He lets out a shuddering breath and asks, “Are you ready, baby? Once I start moving I don't think I'll be able to be gentle.” 

“Fuck me, Steve. Baby, please fuck me.” I whine wantonly. 

With a snarl, Steve pulls back and slams inside me. His hand is heavy when he slaps it over my mouth to silence my feral screams of pleasure. He fucks into me so hard my legs are starting to go numb; hitting my cervix with every thrust, and it's getting harder to breathe with his large hand over my mouth. 

At this point, I don’t give two shits if anyone hears me. Desperate for breath, I tug on his arm and he slides it down to my throat, squeezing the sides. He knows I want to get a good lungful of precious oxygen, but he also knows I’ll cum so much harder if I don’t, so he squeezes tighter and listens to me wheeze. 

“Come on, baby, cum on my cock. You wanna cum for me?” 

His words rip the orgasm out of me and my mouth gapes open soundlessly, my pussy tightening around him, trying to milk his cock for all he's got, but he doesn't stop. 

Steve pulls me away from the wall and out of the shower, still stuffed full of his cock and bends me over the counter. My feet slip from beneath me as I grip the counter to keep me grounded, as the pleasure mounts higher and higher so soon after the last orgasm. 

He’s pounding into me and gripping my hips with both hands so hard I know I'll be covered in bruises tomorrow. Suddenly the coil in me snaps, cumming so hard my vision goes black and I'm keening a long high tone, and it doesn't stop because HE doesn't stop. He just reaches back around to my throat and holds on. My orgasm gets stronger, makes me feel like I'm going to pass out from the sheer pleasure, and then he's cumming. Bursts and bursts again and again the warmth spreading inside me until he finally stills. 

“Are you ok, baby?” he asks shakily. His hands suddenly gentle, holding me tenderly in his arms placing soft kisses along my shoulders.

I nod and give a quiet, “Mhmm, just need a minute. I… I don't think I can walk,” I whisper with a chuckle. Steve laughs too, and carries me to our shared bed. “That was amazing,” I swoon after I've had a few minutes to catch my breath. 

He chuckles beside me. “You should definitely tease me like that more often,” he winks, watching your chest heave in a deep breath. He never even broke a sweat.

“Who new America's Golden Boy could be so bad?” I tease him. Steve blushes and cuddles closer. “I love you, Y/N.” “I love you too Stevie.”


End file.
